1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network and a domain-creating method therefor, and more particularly to a network and a domain-creating method thereof capable of efficiently administering users who have access to home devices as well as enabling users to form a plurality of home networks in one home network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the home network system refers to a network system built at home for communicating with foreign networks so as to enable intelligent communications, and such a network system maximizes the sharing of information resources and the use of individual products at home.
The home network of the home network system connects diverse home devices in a wired or a wireless manner, and the home devices can be classified into information-related devices such as personal computers, facsimile machines, scanners, printers, etc., A/V devices such as TVs, set-top boxes, DVDs, VCRs, audio devices, camcorders, home game machines, etc., control-related devices such as coffee makers, electric rice cooker, refrigerators, washing machines, microwave ovens, cameras, etc., and dummy devices such as remote controllers, interphones, sensors, lights, etc.
The individual home devices constituting the home network form one network in general, and home network users share all the home devices together. However, depending on the features of the home devices, the home devices can be intended to be used only by its owner or administrator, or to be restricted in use depending on users. For example, if a network contains a printer, a DB server, a TV, etc., and the printer, DB server, and TV are owned by one person, the owner may want to share the TV and DB server with the other home members, but may want to use the printer only by himself or herself.
To meet the demands of such a user, a method has been proposed in which an administrator of a home network sets home devices to be available or unavailable to individual home network users. However, such a method has difficulties in use when a plurality of family members or room mates are administered by one user who can access a home network, because it is impossible for one administrator to set up authorization to use home devices owned or administered by different users since a family member or a room mate may own different home devices.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a method in which each owner or each administrator of home devices of one home network can set up authorization for individual users to use the home devices when there exists different owners or administrators for the home devices of one home network and there exists a plurality of users, enabling the security and privacy to be guaranteed when the users use their home devices.